Patapon: Jedność
Siemanko! Na tej stronie każdy może być kim chce, to od nie dawna planowany prze ze mnie projekt. Pod nagłówkiem postacie piszemy o swojej postaci...dopuszczalna 1 i nie ma fikcyjnych postaci taka jak julian czy pogłosie. Tak więc zaczynamy! Każdy może być królem, mistrzem nie wiem...kim chce. Ja standardowo assassinem. Nazwa postaci ma być powyżej tekstu przedstawiającego ją nagłówkiem 3. Wzorujcie się na mojej postaci. No to powodzenia! PAMIĘTAJ, ZANIM EDYTUJESZ POINFORMUJ O TYM NA CZACIE. Opis Akcja dzieje się w pseudopatapońskim świecie ludzi, podobnym do średniowiecza. Główni bohaterowie są Pataponami zmienionymi w ludzi i pochodzą z innego świata. Jak się to zaczęło, sprawdź w "Patapon:Patapedia". ''Postacie (A przynajmniej postacie piszące tą opowieść.) ' Wojnar ' '''Prawdziwe Imie:' Wojtekthumb|Boska forma Wojnara Assassina ze złotym mieczem boskości Pochodzenie: Klasztor Assassinów Występowanie: (PP oznacza patapon patapedia) PP2 PP3 PP4 Klasa: Assassin Ekwipunek: Ukryte ostrze. Miecz Boskości (obecnie najsilniejsza broń gdyż jest ona z zaświatów) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Zaświaty Wygląd: Na początku miał złotą maskę i strój herosa z białymi rękawiczkami. Następnie strój assassina koloru białego i brązowe rękawiczki. Na końu przy jego śmierci powróciwszy z zaświatów czarny strój, czerwony kaptur i czerwone rękawiczki. Zawsze ma długą grzywkę ''Tydeus '''Prawdziwe imię': Tadeusz (Trudno się domyslić?)thumb|Portret Tydeusa z ulubioną włócznią Pochodzenie: '''Jakieś małe, górskie królestwo, lub wioska... '''Występowanie: Patapon:Jedność. Klasa: Kero (Może lekko ulepszony) Ekwipunek: Unikatowa włócznia. Pewnie jest jakąś starożytną, przekazywaną przez pokolenia bronią... Zapewne też o superwielkiej mocy. Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Brak. Prowadzi wędrowny tryb życia. Wygląd: Uberheros w masce Yaridy o złotej barwie i ze skrzydełkami. Rzadko zdejmuje maskę. (Nie ma grzywki.) ''Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 '''Pochodzenie i data stworzenia: '''Grobowiec Tolerancji, lata 1971-1973 (miejsce akcji dzieje się w innym wymiarze czasowym)thumb|To nad głową to sztandar Sashimono,a to przy tułowiu to muszla w którą trąbi. '''Wystąpił w: '''Patapon: Patapedia (wsystkie części) '''Klasa: '''Destrobo (dawniej), Cannogabang (teoretycznie, obecnie) '''Ekwipunek i umiejętności: ' Ekwipunek defensywny: '-'''Hełm Tyrana (hełm) -Jednoręki Bandyta (rękawica) -Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Ekwipunek ofensywny: -Czarna Skrzynia (rakietnica) -rakiety HOH15 (amunicja do rakietnicy) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) -Wściekłe Mleko (mleko skażone "słodkim, wspaniałym promieniowaniem termonuklearnym") -Sikwondo (Karate oparte na słoiku*) -Bandyta z Buszu (nóż) -Piaskun (kij baseballowy) -kamienie (zamiennik piłek baseballowych do Piaskuna) ''...*w rzeczywistości to po prostu słoik moczu, ale cicho-sza! Umiejętności: Leczenie się zadawanymi obrażeniami. Wykonywanie rakietowych skoków Po zatrąbieniu w muszlę Sashimono, przyspiesza sojuszników i pozwala im na leczenie się zadawanymi obrażeniami Po oblaniu przeciwnika Wściekłym Mlekiem, każdy zadany mu (oblanemu przeciwnikowi) cios leczy atakującego Po oblaniu przeciwnika Sikwondem, każdy zadany mu (oblanemu przeciwnikowi) cios jest mini-krytem (jest o 1,25x mocniejszy) Zadawanie ciosów krytycznych (pełnych krytów, nie mini-krytów) Bandytą z Buszu celom oblanym Sikwondem Spam ogłuszającymi kamieniami używając Piaskuna Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: '''Rottenfort brak, włóczy się wraz z Herosami '''Obecne zajęcie: '''Wciskanie robotycznych hełmów strażom, dumpster diving (grzebanie w śmieciach) Jeden z dawnych Herosów '''Wygląd: '''Stary, przeżarty rdzą robot. Robot noszący hełm wikinga. Wielki Patapon 'Prawdziwe imię: '(tak to ten moment! zaraz poznasz prawdziwe imię Wielkiego Patapona!) (ee rozmyśliłem się) '''Pochodzenie: '''jakieś miasteczko, mała wioska '''Wystąpił w: Patapon: Patapedia (I-IV) Klasa: '''dawniej - Cannogabang, lecz przez te pięć lat zmienił się kompletenie - teraz włada dwustronnym toporem, który można rozdznielić na dwa jednostronne topory. '''Ekwipunek: Topór Władcy Lasuthumb|left|Nową broń Wielkiego można rozdzielić na dwa topory Wygląd: '''Wraz z klasą zmienił się też wygląd jego maski. Teraz jest brązowa thumb|Nowa maska Wielkiego '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: dom w głębi lasu Obecne zajęcie: drwal Dod. Info.: przez te pięć lat nauczył się też bardzo fajnej umiejętności, poznacie ją później. ''Gresh Centuropon '''Prawdziwe imię:' Gresh Centuropon (a myśleliście, że podam?) Pochodzenie: Pewne zapomniane miasto Pataponów Występowanie: Wszystkie części Patapedii Klasa: Wooyari Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: podróżuje z innymi Herosami Ekwipunek: pika Kolec Century, pika Podłużna Zagłada, Centurza maska Inne: *powoli odzyskuje pamięć, którą stracił po przemianie w Centuropona (opiszę jego historię na stronie Gresh Centuropon) *zna czarną magię *lubi ser mozarella i czekoladę 90% (what?) 'Crew' Prawdziwe imię: nie podam Pochodzenie: Mała rybacka wioska patapońska. Występowanie: Jak dotąd nigdzie.thumb|328px|Crew Klasa: Yarida(mimo, że dosiada bossy) Ekwipunek: Żywioł Włóczni i zazwyczaj jakiś boss(najczęściej Dodonga) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Obóz Taliona Wędruje wraz z innymi herosami Wygląd: Yarida w zielonej masce. Obecne zajęcie: Tworzenie mikstur i zaklęć, a potem sprzedawanie ich. Cechy: -powściągliwy, tajemniczy i małomówny -opanował magię i alchemię na mistrzowskim poziomie -nie cierpi gdy ktoś mówi coś po angielsku gdy może powiedzieć to po polsku(umie angielski) -jest filozofem i ekologiem -chociaż jest młody zachowuje się jak gdyby był starszy -lubi spokój -ze wszystkich żywiołów najbardziej lubi wodę ''Master of Patapon (Postać USUNIĘTA.) '''Prawdziwe imię: '(Jakieś tam)* Pochodzenie: (jakieś tam) frame|Wygląd Mastera Występowanie: 'Na razie tylko w Patapon: Jedność '''Klasa: '''Charibassa, ale na koniu '''Wygląd: '''Ciemna wersja maski Charibassy '''Ekwipunek: '(jakiś tam koń) i (jakaś tam lanca/włócznia) '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkanie: '''Podróżuje z Herosami '''Obecne zajęcie: (jakieś tam) * Master to mój kolega, jeszcze nie był na Pataponfanclub, więc ja go dodałem, a on jeszcze nie podał mi tylu danych o swojej postaci. ~Wielki Wyawlamy go, i tak nigdy nie wbije na PAtaponfanclub Geralt Wiedźmin Prawdziwe imię: Geralt Przydomek: Biały wilk Klasa: Wiedźminoponthumb|Takie tam Ekwipunek: Zerrikańska stalowa sabera (miecz stalowy) Negocjator (miecz srebrny) Występowanie: Nigdzie (na fanonie) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Podróż za Karmeńskim Gonem (Dziki Gon w świecie Pataponów) Obecne zajęcie: Zabijanie Dodongo podobnych (typ zwierzęcia) Metallicafun Prawdziwe imię: Antoniusz Przydomek: Cesarz nad Cesarzami Klasa: Magoponthumb|Oto on Ekwipunek: Wysłannik (Kostur maga) Występowanie: PP 1, 2, 3 I 4 i jako Stary i mądry mag w Patapon: Jedność Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Krarzym (Stolica CRNP) Obecne zajęcie siedzenie w gildi magów na północy i uczenie się nowych zakłęć TDT Wielki Zdrajca, Czarny Wojownik, Lojalny drajca. to tylko kilka jego przydomków. Po śmierci przeszedł w zaświatach wielką przemianę (naoglądał się Naruto) i ponownie przekół swą broń, tym razem na żyjące ostrze "Łza Shinobi" - katanę zdolną przeciąć stal jednym ruchem. Wiele jego nowych umiejętności polega właśnie na używaniu owej katany. Zawzsze ma też przy sobie jednostrzałowy karabinek "Dwudziestka Jedynka". Umiejętności Czerwona łza - przelewa w katanę element ognia, zwiększając obrażenia i podpalając ostrze. Cięcie iskry - ruch kataną tak szybki, że obserwujący widzą jedynie błysk ostrza. Wyjątkowo zabójcze. Sztuczka z kartami - wyciąga z kieszeni karty, rozrzuca je nad sobą i... puff! Znika! Uberhero mode: Lament Łza Shinobi zaczyna skrzyć się czerwonym światłem, a następnie prosi TDT o atak. Zabójcze cięcia spadają na wroga, pozostawiając za sobą ogień. Opowieść Rozdział pierwszy: Nowa twarz i Rozmowa Malassa, 5 lat po zdarzeniach z "Patapon: Patapedia". Bohaterowie stali się sławni a Wojnar i TDT przeszli do historii. Szedł sobie ścieżką pewien ambitny wojownik pod nazwą Tydeus. Był wielkim wojownikiem, choć nie takim jak Wojnar. Miał możliwości. Ogromny talent. Nagle zauważył obcych ludzi którzy bluzgali na Wojnara mówiąc na niego że był słaby i był tchórzem. Tydeus nie lubił awantur, uznał, że lepiej rozwiązać sprawę teraz, niż pozwolić, żeby kłopoty się dalej rozwijały. Spytał co się tu dzieje, na co ludzie odpowiedzieli mu, że nie jego sprawa i żeby zajął się sobą i spływał (może ciut ostrzejszym słownictwem)... Jeden z typów spytał czy Tydeus też szuka kłopotów. Tydeus odparł iż nie szuka kłopotów, za to z tego co przeżył, dawno już się nauczył, że to kłopoty szukają jego. Jeden z awanturników odparł, że ma już dość i żeby dłużej nie tolerować podsłuchiwania... Wyjął broń, a jego koledzy postąpili tak samo... Rzucili się na Tydeusa. Ten im dołożył drzewcem włóczni. Ludzie zwiali... Tym czasem w niebiosach: -TDT czy widziałeś tego wojownika?-Odparł Wojnar. -Oczywiście, piękny widok. Odpowiedział TDT. -Wrużę mu piękną przyszłość. Dodał Wojnar -Ja również, lecz to dopiero początek. Powiedział TDTthumb|Wojnar w zaświatach (jest grzywka :P) -Oj tak, niestety tak. Stwierdził Wojnar Na Ziemi: -Czy dobrze zrobiliśmy zostawiając Juliana, Pogłosię i Loris w mieście? Powiedział niezdecydowany Wielki. -Oczywiście...są już zmęczeni tymi podróżami, ale my ciągle poszukujemy przygód. Odpowiedział Metalicaffun. -To gdzie jesteśmy? Rzekł Matfis. -W Malassi. Odpowiedział Metallicafun -Brak mi TDT i Wojnara.- Powiedziała Narissa. -Tak, byli wielcy.- Dodał Wielki. Wojownicy przypominali sobie dawne czsy ze zmarłymi przyjaciółmi. Nagle zauważyli pewnego wojownika w masce. -Kto to?- Zapytał Temple. -Nie mam pojęcia. Wojownik zauważywszy herosów od razu do nich podbiegł. -WOW, to wy! Wielcy wojownicy!- Odparł wojownik -No dobra widzę że jesteśmy tu bardzo szanowani. -No to pokaż co umiesz.- Rozkazał Wielki Rozdział drugi: Prezentacja umiejętności i nowe wyzwanie Tydeus się rozejrzał. Wielcy Herosi prosili go o prezentację umiejętności. Chciał im zaprezentować swój Tryb Herosa, ale gdyby to zrobił, cała okolica poszła by z dymem... Nie było wokół żadnej ognioodpornej hali, więc musiał wymyślić coś innego. Nigdy nie popisywał się umiejętnościami. Coś kazało mu się skupić na użyciu włóczni. Tydeus zamknął oczy i zrobił to... Chociaż było to w mieście, pełnym ludzi, to jakoś nikt nie zauważył pokazu. Poza samymi Herosami. Oni wyglądali na zszokowanych. Według legendy, Tydeus nie pokazał swych mocy... Zamiast niego, zrobiła to włócznia, udając moc swego pana. A wszyscy bohaterowie zobaczyli co innego. I wszyscy nie potrafili dobrze określić tego co to było. -Proszę.- Zakończył Tydeus, sam do końca nie wiedząc, co się stało. -Eee... Nieźle.- Odparł dość głucho Wielki.- Bardzo Nieźle. -Czy ja już coś takiego widziałem...?- Pomyślał Temple. -Robi wrażenie- Skinął głową Metallicafun. -Chyba im sie spodobało... Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co to było.- Pomyślał Tydeus.- Chyba jeszcze się dowiem. Zaświaty: Bardzo dobrze Tydeusie. Odkrywasz swą moc. Przyda się podczas, ataku. Powiedział Wojnar. Chcesz im o tym powiedzieć? Spytał TDT Muszę. Inaczej zginął. Rzekł Wojnar Polecieć z tobą? Spytał TDT. Nie. Dam radę. Odpowiedział Wojnar. Może nie żyjesz i jesteśmy w zaświatach ale dalej jesteś tym samym kochającym siebie Wojnarem. Powiedział TDT. Może i tak TDT. Może i tak. Powiedział Wojnar po czym odleciał. Ziemia: -Zapraszamy Cię. Powiedział Wielki. Tydeus był naprawdę bardzo podekscytowany. Ale żałował że nie żyje jego idol Wojnar. Chciał mieć kiedyś taką moc jak on. Nagle pojawił się głos Wojnara. -Hehehe. Zaśmiał się duch Wojnara ukazujący się przyjaciołom. -Wojnar? Spytał Wielki. -Musicie się przygotować na atak złych mocy. -Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. -Jak nadejdą...przybędę wam pomóc. Po czym zniknął. Tydeusowi odebrało mowę. Był naprawdę zadowolony. Słyszeliście chłopcy, czas treningu! Powiedział Wielki. Taak! Wszyscy razem krzyknęli. Rozbili się w mieście Malassie a następnego dnia trenowali. -Nie mogę się doczekać aż w końcu zobaczę Wojnara i TDT w akcji. Powiedział Temple. -Tak. Potwierdził Metallicafun. Następnie wszyscy zasnęli. Rozdział trzeci: Mroczny Charibassa i potęga drzew Następnego ranka bohaterowie wybrali się do sąsiedniego miasta, bo słyszeli, że tam łażą bandziory. Po drodze zobaczyli, że kilku "bandziorów" znęca się nad Pyokoriderem, nie widzieli maski, ale po broni domyślili się klasy. Metallicafun podszedł do jednego z nich i do walnął, ale ten oddał mu dwa razy mocniej. Wielki uciekł w kierunku lasu, przyjaciele myśląc, że stchórzył, krzyczeli: -Dokąd biegniesz?!? -Zajmijcie się nimi! - odkrzyknął Bohaterowie bezradnie próbowali rozprawić się ze złoczyńcami, bez skutku. Wielki przez dłuższą chwilę nie wracał. Tydeus nie był aż tak potężny bez swego Heromode, a Herosi od dawna nie walczyli, więc zaczęli dyskutować o sposobach powrotu do sił: -Co mamy zrobić? - pytała Narrisa -Może w tym mieście będzie jakiś ośrodek treningowy? - zaproponował Matfis -Gdzie jest Wielki? -pytał Tedeus -Tutaj! - Herosi usłyszeli głośny krzyk przerywany piskami przerażonych ptaków uciekających z lasu. Wielki kawał drewna o mało nie zmiażdżył Herosów. Okazało się, że to stopa OGROMNEGO DRZEWCA , który postawił sobie na ręce jednego z dręczycieli Pyokoridera i mruknął: -Boo... Złoczyńcy uciekali w popłochu. Herosi zauważyli, że maska "Pyokoridera" to jednak mroczna wersja maski Charibassy. Bohater ten walczył siedząc na koniu, ale rzucając włócznią jak Charibassa. Nie posiadał też tarczy. Grupa bandziorów oszołomiona i przerażona czekała na osąd. Mroczny Charibassa użył swojego Heromode, wyglądający jak zwykłego, ale mroczny. Wybuch był tak silny, że oprawcy wyparowali, a drzewa w okolicy zaczęły płonąć czarnym ogniethumb|400px|Drzewiecm. Powiedział: -Jestem Master. Master Patapon. Dziękuję za pomoc, choć jej nie potrzebowałem... Czekajcie? Czy to wy?!? Ci Herosi, którzy zniszczyli Umbrę? - patrzył na Herosów, którzy zaniemówili z wrażenia. -Tak. Dołączasz do drużyny - powiedzieli Herosi chórem i bez namysłu. Tydeus przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Ci goście, których przepędzili, byli podobni do tych, którzy obrażali Wojnara... Rozdział czwarty: Bitwa Bogów Niebiosa: W niebie Wojnar patrzył jak jego przyjaciele wzmacniają siły rozmawiając z TDT. Czy to nie teraz ma wybuchnąć wulkan w tym mieście? Zaśmiał się TDT. Oczywiście...idę ich ratować bo wszyscy zginął. Rzekł Wojnar Zapewne nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Spytał TDT Oczywiście. Powiedział Wojnar Ziemia: Wojnar przyleciał do miasta jako duch. -Hej Wielki. Powiedział do śpiącego Wielkiego. - Co? Wojnar? Co ty tu...? Cicho! Ten wulkan za niedługo wybuchnie i wszyscy zginął. Znam twoją nową technikę. Jeżeli opanujesz ją do perfekcji będziesz miał 7/10 z tego co ja mam mocy. 7/10 to dużo gdyż ja jestem bogiem walki...odkąd umarłem. Żaden żyjący nie osiągnie mojej potęgi...ale możesz być najsilniejszym żyjącym wojownikiem świata. Pamiętaj, nie zmarnuj tego. Trenujcie. Ja idę zatrzymać wulkan, a ty bądź gotów na mój powrót. Dobrze...odpowiedział zdziwiony Wielki. Po odejściu Wojnara zastanawiał się...Czyli nie będę silniejszy niż Wojnar...ech to nie fair on jest bogiem...po czym zasnął. W niebie: -On tu jest. Powiedział TDT. -Co? Karan wdarł się do nieba? Muszę go zabić. Teraz potrzebuję Cię. Odpowiedział Wojnar -Oczywiście. Rzekł TDT Do nieba wdarł się legendarny Karan który żył w 2000 p.n.e i był złym Bogiem zemsty. Zaczeła się walka, Wojnar rzucił się na Karana. Zabije Cię gnido! Wrzasnął Karan. Wojnar walczył Mieczem boskości przeciwko Mieczu Ciemności. Wojnar wbijając miecz w brzuch, podpytywał Karana. Dlaczego wróciłeś, taki słaby? Nie jestem Karanem, jestem tylko pionkiem w jego grze, tak jak ty. Skończ i umieraj! Co? Zabijesz mnie? Wojnar, nie! Odradził TDT. Wojnar rozzłoszczony wyciągną ukryte ostrze które chował w wewnętrznej części dłoni. Podciął kopii gardło. Jego czerwona rękawiczka stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona gdyż została zakrwawiona przez krew wroga. Rozdział piąty: Rottenfortska przygoda Herosi chcieli dostać się do Rottenfortu, w celu treningu. Było to wielkie miasto położone na wyspie, panowała w nim na ogół nędza, jednak znajdowały się tam kwatery główne Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu (trójkąty są takie niedocenianie...), bezwzględnych wojowników i skrytobójców. Wielki ściął klika drzew toporem, a bohaterowie zrobili łódź. Płynęli i płynęli. Po drodze zobaczyli postać w ciemnej sukni i kapturze, sunącą po wodzie... Postać podeszła w kierunku łodzi i położyła na niej skrzynię. Skrzynia była bardzo ciężka. Gdy Herosi ją otworzyli, wyskoczył z niej Psycho i powiedział z podekscytowaniem: - To ONA! Jedna z NICH! - O! Fajnie. Psycho wrócił - powiedział Wielki. - Właściwie...kto to? - spytał Tydeus, nie poznając go. - Chodzi o Psycho, czy o NIĄ? - ...o jedno i drugie. - No więc Psycho, Psychopatyczny Alosson. Uwielbia banany i inne owoce. Jest szurnięty, rzuca we wszystko szyszkami, poza tym.....to tyle. A ONA to jedna z NICH. - Kogo?- Tydeus postanowił udawać, że nie zna starego kolegi. - ONI, czyli Wszechmocny, Kharma i Ormen. - Czyli że co? On jest jakimś nieudanym wysłannikiem, czy co? - Nie... po prostu wybrali go, na swojego....no...no ten...wiesz...no.... - Ja, to ja. A właśnie, co to za jeden? Jakiś żółciutki...może PINGWIN? Albo nie...ten no...eee...FUTRZAK...nie...czekaj...a, właśnie. Widzieliście gdzieś moje jeże? Zgubiły mi się jakieś 3 lata temu...ten, no...yyy...AMADEUSZ!!...nie...BARNABA!...Nie ma ich! - odezwał się Psycho - Zaraz...wracajmy może na statek, dobra? - STAATEEEK?! SĄ NA NIM KARUZELE? ZAWSZE CHCIAŁEM MIEĆ KARUZELE W KSZTAŁCIE TIRAMISU Z BISZKOPTEM! - Co...? On jest jednym z was, i do tego wybrańcem? Nie wierze, to farsa. - To...długa historia... Herosi płynęli dalej. Jednak zapasy żywności powoli się kończyły. Na szczęście na horyzoncie było widać małą, porośniętą wysepkę. Na NIE SZCZĘŚCIE zbliżał się sztorm. Wszyscy hałasowali, za wyjątkiem Psycho uznając tę sytuację za niegroźną hałasował jeszcze bardziej. - Szybko! Dopłyńmy do wyspy! DOPŁYŃMY DO WYSPY! PÓKI MOŻNA! WSZYSCY, DO WIOSEŁ! - wołał Wielki - YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Srajtaaaaśmaaaaa! - odwalał Psycho. - Zamknij się i POMÓŻ NAM! - krzyknął Tydeus. - Nawzajem, turecki dywaniku!! - C-co?! Cudem dopłynęli. Szybko zacumowali statek i skryli się w gąszczu. Jednak kiedy uznali, że są w miarę bezpieczni, usłyszeli stąpanie jakiegoś gigantycznego zwierza i wołanie. - No pięknie, dzikusy. Był to Dodonga Crewa. Wywęszył herosów z daleka. Kiedy tylko poinformował swojego towarzysza, pognał w ich kierunku. - Witam, jestem Crew. Widzę, że mocno się przestraszyliście Dodongi? Spokojnie, jest oswojony. - Wow...nieźle. Czyli jednak nie musimy się chronić przed dzikusami? - Nie, skądże. Może i żyje na odludziu, jednak jestem cywilizowany. Psycho postanowił sfiksować na dobre. Skoczył na paszcze Dodongi i zaczął mu się wydzierać do nosa (tak, do dziurek w nosie). - EJ! TY! DAWAJ BISZKOPTY! DAWAJ! CHCESZ W KOLANO?! CO?! CHCESZ?! TO DAWAJ PAPAJE! - Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy tutaj są cywilizowani... -mruknął Crew. - Psycho, złaź. Natychmiast. - krzyknął Wielki. - NIKT. NIE. OD. BIERZE. MOICH. MAN-DA-RY-NEK!! Niiiiiiiikt! - Dobra, chrzanić go. Kiedy minie ta burza? - spytał Tydeus. - Burze tu trwają długo. Może trwać nawet tydzień. - CO? TYDZIEŃ?! Nie mamy czasu! - wrzasnął Wielki, próbujący jednocześnie ściągnąć Psycho. - Przykro mi, nie ma innego wyjścia. - Ehhh..no dobra. Musimy tu przeczekać Po kilku dniach Herosi, wraz z nowym towarzyszem - Crewem - postanowili wznowić swoją podróż statkiem. - Ale. Co z Dodongą? - spytał Tydeus - Upsss... - zarumienił się Wielki - Spokojnie, on umie pływać. - odparł Crew, po chwili dodając: - Chyba zgodzisz się na to, w takim rozrachunku? Dodonga pomachał głową na tak. - Świetnie! Dziękuje ci! Rozdział szósty: Prosto przed siebie Po kilku godzinach (pomiędzy wyspą a Rottenfortem była niewielka odległość) pływania dotarli na miejsce. Pierwsze co rzuciło się do oczu, to rozkładające się resztki. Miasto aż kipiało średniowieczem. Gdy chodzili pomiędzy brudnymi, nierównymi uliczkami co chwila słyszeli "Uwaga, leci!!" niemal dostając po głowie fekaliami. - Co my tu w ogóle robimy?! - spytał obrzydzony Tydeus. - Idziemy odwiedzić Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu. - odparł Psycho. - Ty, a ty skąd nagle taki okrzesany? Tak to się wydurniałeś jak kilkuletni małolat! - Czasy się zmieniają. - padła riposta ze strony szurniętego Alossona. Kręcili się po rozległych, brukowaych drogach i wąskich tunelikach pomiędzy budynkami. Przechodząc jednym z tuneli zobaczyli postać w kapturze. - To znów ONA! Tak! - krzyknął Psycho Postać odwróciła się do niego. Było tak ciemno, że nie było widać jej twarzy. Nagle rzuciła się na niego niemalże podrzynając mu gardło. - PIENIĄDZE ALBO ŚMIERĆ - Panie! Idź pan w ch... Nagle z nad ich głów zaczął dobiegać głośny świst. Na niebie było widać trzy, maleńkie kule ognia. - Co do...? - jęknął Tydeus - To chyba leci...prosto NA NAS! - wrzasnął Wielki Przećwiczeni Herosi szybko zwiali, jednak postać w kapturze niczego nie widziała ani nie słuszała (powód: kaptur). Kule ognia pędziły w jej kierunku. Herosi ledwo się obrócili, a ich oczom ukazała się krwawa eksplozja. - Co to było? - znów ledwo jęknął Tydeus - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. - odparł Crew - To był...wybuch. - zdziwionym głosem odpowiedział im Wielki. - Ymm..a czy wiśnie są pom-... - nie zdążył dokończyć Psycho, bo po chwilio przerwał mu inny, jeszcze głośniejszy dźwięk. Wszyscy zatkali uszy. Ktoś potwornie głośno trąbił w muszle. Gdy głoś ucichł, Herosi poczuli dziwny napływ adrenaliny, i rządzę krwi. - No...to musi być jeden z tych całych...Rycerzy! - wrzasnął dziwnie rozwcieczony Wielki - Nehehehe. Ładnie, ładnie... - dodał równie wściekły Crew - Czemu czuje jakąś dziwną...złość?! Niedobrze....zaczyna mi się to PODOBAĆ!! - krzyknął po nich Tydeus. Dziwne uczucie minęło po kilkunastu sekundach. Po ochłonięciu Herosi wyruszyli dalej, do zamku Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu. Jednakże, gdy tylko skręcili w jedną z licznych uliczek, Narrisa usłyszała za sobą klekotanie, o smród. Nietypowo znajome klekotanie i smród benzyny. Gdy tylko się obrócili, widok ich potwornie obrzydził. To był on. On, jednak w koszmarnym stanie. Jego przepiękny hełm wikinga teraz był kompletną ruiną oblepioną taśmą, do której przymocowane były złamane, dyndające ochraniacze na twarz. Z silnika wydobywał się jeszcze koszmarniejszy odór oraz trzaskanie spalanego paliwa. Cały dygotał i pordzewiał, było widać, że jest z nim krucho. A był to...Rainbow. - O...mó-....mój Boż..że...ale...cuUU!-.....-chnie... - wykrztusił z siebie wymiotując Tydeus, najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do ociekających po ścianach fekaliach i smrodzie unoszącym się w średniowiecznych miastach. - Eww! Co to?! - obrzydzał się Crew. - Rainbow...emm...yyy..fuj. - powiedział zaskoczony Wielki, jednak nie dokończył, bo by się ostro porzygał. - Co do diabła to tu robi?! Ten gramol cuchnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem! - wykryknęła Narrisa - ...larwy... - jedynie dorzucił Rainbow. - Yyy...no dobrze...nie jest tak-.......tak...źle...tak sądzę...odrobina odrdzewiacza..i...powinno...pomóc - powiedział zakrywając usta Wielki. - O...odrobine?! TEN ZŁOM NIE POCIĄGNIE ANI MINUTY DŁUŻEJ!! Lepiej to zmielić na metal niż próbować naprawić! - krzyknął Tydeus - ...tak...?...larwo...? - spytał Rainbow, po chwili dorzucając - ...najwyraźniej taki czyścioch nie umiałby sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji...zapisać w bazie danych..."Czyściochy to słabiacy i pantoflarze..."...zapisane... - Kolejny...nienormalny. Jeden reaguje jak upośledzony, drugi ma obsesje na punkcie larw...dziękuję, losie. - odpowiedział urażony Tydeus - ...dobra...to ty tu na nas poczekaj, a my pójdziemy gdzie mieliśmy pójść - powiedział Wielki chcąc uniknąć sporu między robotem a feniksem, oraz próbując urwać się od tak wielkiego smrodu Wszyscy po chwili zwiali. Rainbow jedynie nazwał ich larwami, a potem usiadł na podłodze. Herosi po kilku minutach doszli do zamku. Gdy tylko pozwolono im wejść do pokoju z Trójkątnym Stołem, jeden z rycerzy powiedział: - Oczekiwaliśmy waszego przybycia, sir. - Serio? Jak? - powiedział Wielki - To proste. Jesteście potężni i sławni. To logiczne, że chcielibyście poznać nasze techniki. Nie potrzebujemy magii by to przewidzieć. Wystarczy pomyśleć, sir - odparł drugi z trzech Rycerzy - No...dobrze...a czy pozwolicie nam poznać te techniki? - Wam? WAM?... ...tak. Jesteście inteligentni i silni. Idealni uczniowie. Od dziś zostajecie naszymi potomkami na polu bitwy. Sławcie nasze imię, legendarni wojownicy, sir. - A...nie chcielibyście nas przetrenować, czy coś, zanim nas będziecie uczyli? - spytał Temple - Słyszeliśmy o KAŻDYM, z waszych wyczynów. Nie potrzebujemy egzaminów...wystarczy, że pstryknę... Nagle nad maskami Herosów pojawiły się litery i księgi. Miecze i strzały. Topory i różdżki (kto wie o jaki cytat chodzi, niech napisze mi (Rainbowowi) na tablice, na zwycięzce czeka worek węgla do kompa). Herosi natychmiast się uczyli. Po chwili znali wszystkie tajniki Rycerzy, wliczając ich imiona i dane personalne. - A zatem... to tyle, Sir Krwawa Babeczko, prawda?...i właściwie dlaczego Krwawa...Babeczko...? Krwawa to rozumiem, ale Babeczko? - Moja matka tak mnie nazywała, a to dlatego że miałem słabość do babeczek. Tyle w tej sprawie. - Dziękujemy za to, Sir Krwawa Babeczko, Ronaldzie Truciłbie i Lady Burned. - podziękował im Wielki. - Nie ma za co, byliście odpowiedni. A teraz...żegnam... - Zaraz! A...no...wiecie...Rainbow...co z nim będzie? - nagle przypomniała sobie Narrisa - Spokojnie, jego procesor również otrzymał odpowiednie dane. - A..to...dobrze...dziękujemy. Rozdział siódmy:'' Herosi pomimo bycia dumnymi po zostaniu nazwanymi "odpowiednimi", jednak coś im psuło humor...a mianowicie musieli zabrać Rainbowa ze sobą... Idąc przez ulicę Narrisa zauważyła szyld. -Patrzcie, kuźnia! -Rzeczywiście. - odparł Wielki -Kowal mógłby pozbyć się rdzy z Rainbowa... chyba... - dodał Tydeus.- Miejmy nadzieję. Postanowili trochę potargować się z właścicielem. -Hmmm...no dobrze...postaram się usunąć rdzę...ale za małą przysługę lub zapłatę. - zaproponował kowal -Niech będzie przysługa - odparł Crew -Jacyś kradzieje upodobali sobie moją kuźnię, moglibyście, no wiecie...pozbyć się ich...? Zatrudniłem Wiedźmina, ale coś go nie widać. -Ok. Herosi ledwo wyszli za budynek, a już zauważyli podejrzanych typków. Psycho łatwo się z nimi rozprawił rozłupując im łby bananami. -Ej, to może poszukamy i Wiedźmina? - powiedział Crew -Oczywiście... - powiedział Wielki Psycho nagle zobaczył leżące obok pocharatane ciało, pierwsze co zrobił to wrzasnął i obrzucił je szyszkami. -Żyje, rusza się! Za****ć maszkare! Owe ciało rzeczywiście się ruszało. Po chwili powstało mówiąc. -Dzięki. Po tych eliksirach stasznie mnie boli głowa Faktycznie jego głowa cała była napuchnięta i czerwona, co najmniej jakby się schlał. -Ty jesteś tym Wiedźminem? - spytał Crew -Proszę mówcie mi po imieniu czyli Geralt.- Odparła cicho postać. -Ok, Geralt - mruknął Wielki -Gdzieś zasiałem swoje miecze -A drogie były? -Pewnie, nie bawiłbym się byle ustrojstwem. Jeden nawet 3000 Ka-Ching kosztował! -To do roboty. Szukamy tego. Na szczęście leżały w pobliskim rynsztoku. -Moje kochane! - krzyknął Geralt -Kochane? -No tak, nie można pokochać swego oręża? -Teoretycznie tak... Nagle przerwała Narrisa -Wracajmy już do tego kowala. -Jasne.. - jęknął Wielki Kowal stał już w progu. Przywitał ich surowym tonem. -Wyrżneliście ich w pień? Do cna? -No ba! - odpowiedzieli, po chwili pytając - A...co z Rainbowem, tym robotem... -Co...jakim robotem? Czym to wogóle jest? Przyprowadziliście ze sobą metalowego golema, nic więcej -No to GOLEMEM. - burknął Tydeus -No...naprawiony... -Dziękujemy. - odpowiedzieli po czym wyszli wraz z Rainbowem. Okazuje się, że jedyne co zrobił to wymył go, rdza dalej raziła w oczy. Przynajmniej już nie śmierdział...aż tak bardzo... Herosi postanowili pojechać do Tehotomio, miasta, gdzie w szkole uczą jak postępować z robotami, tam prawie każdy budynek to zakład robotyki. Dotarli tam bez problemu. Weszli do pierwszego lepszego warsztatu i pokazali Rainbowa. Dostał on nie tylko darmowe odrdzewianie ale też nową broń i kilka gadżetów -Dziękujemy bardzo - powiedział Wielki po zakończeniu pracy -Nie ma za co - odparł mechanik -A dlaczego zrobił pan to za darmo? - spytał Tedeus -Bo dla was, wielcy Herosi, skoczyłbym z mostu - powiedział - Ale dlaczego nie jesteście w komplecie? -A' propos. Czy słyszał pan może gdzie jest reszta? -Słyszałem, że wojownik, którego zwą Matfisem jest teraz gdzieś w naszym miejskim sklepie z bronią Herosi wybiegli z zakładu. Po chwili wrócili by spytać, gdzie to jest. Mechanik wskazał drogę. Herosi weszli do sklepu i znaleźli Matfisa w magazynie... -To jest ten słynny Matfis? - spytał Tydeus. -Beep, boop.- odparł Rainbow. -Siedzi jakby udawał roślinkę. W dodatku zerwaną. Wielki nie był zachwycony tym porównaniem, ale się nie odezwał. -Matfis, poznajesz nas? - spytał Wielki. Matfis siedział milcząc i patrzył się jak Randy z TEGO obrazka. -Coś mi się zdaję, że delikatnie mówiąc, coś z nim nie tak. - zauważył Tydeus. -Śmierdzi alkoholem?- Spytała Narissa, podejrzewając coś. -Alko... Może nalewką owocową?- Spytał nagle podekscytowany Psycho, z nadzieją w głosie. Tydeus zrobił cichego facepalma. -Niekoniecznie .- odparł Rainbow. - Pozyskiwanie danych...siedzi jakby spał. Ale wątpię, by spał. -Nawet jeśli, to jest zdolniejszy niż słyszałem. Potrafi spać z taką świrniętą miną.- zauważył Temple. -Może dajcie mi go obejrzeć? - spytał Crew.- Zobaczę co mu jest. -Ok. Powodzenia. Po chwili Crew odwrócił się od Matfisa do kolegów. -Co mu jest? - spytał Geralt.- Ranny? Chory? -Nic z tych rzeczy.- odparł spokojnie Crew.- Z jego ciałem nic złego. -Czyli coś... duchowego...? -Tak. Jest ranny duchowo jak się tylko da. -Mów jaśniej! -On nie ma duszy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Matfisa. Miał niezbyt wesołą minę, a jego dłoń była dalej zaciśnięta w powietrzu jak na broni. Zdawało się, że został pozbawiony duszy wbrew swej woli. -No to co z nim robimy? - spytał Tydeus. -Bierzemy go i zabieramy do tych trójkątnych rycerzy? - zaproponował Psycho. -Dobra. - odparł Wielki i wziął na plecy Matfisa jak worek masła. Po drodze nagle coś przyszło Tydeusowi do głowy. Nie wiedział skąd. Wydawało mu się, że z ręki. Z ręki, w której trzymał włócznię. Coś kazało mu to uczynić. -Czekajcie! Połóżcie go na ziemi...- Powiedział Tydeus. -Po co? -Zobaczysz. Matfis znów wylądował na ziemi. Tydeus stanął nad nim, patrząc się bez wyrazu... Po czym wbił Matfisowi ostrze włóczni prosto pod mostek! Wszyscy zamarli. Tydeus wyjął ostrze z ciała... Matfis się zerwał, a z zadanej mu przed chwilą rany strzelił płomyk, a rana zniknęła. -A!! Co tu się...- Spytał Matfis. Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Także Tydeus. -Jak ja to zrobiłem? - spytał Tydeus. Poczuł, że jego włócznia straciła prawie całą swą magię... Rainbow w tym czasie standardowo odświeżał bazę danych i porównywał ją do nowych danych co sekundę, więc szybko wymyślił coś, co można nazwać "pomysłem". A mianowicie zatrąbił w muszlę Sashimono. Herosi z trudem opanowywali chcęć pozabijania siebie nawzajem podczas gdy Rainbow zrobił mocno krwawiącą ranę Crewowi i zaczął oblewać nią Matfisa. Dopiero gdy minął efekt Sashimono reszta Herosów spostrzegła dziurę w ręce Crewa i Matfisa oblanego krwią. -...co ty mu zrobiłeś? - spytał się Rainbowa Wielki -Efekt Sashimono Straceńca to leczenie się cudzą krwią. Proste. -Co ty mu zrobiłeś?! Jakimś wariatem jesteś, czy co?! - krzyknął Matfis, po chwili dodając - Teraz jestem cały w krwi!! Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, to możesz spróbować, ale radzę ci nie próbować! -Wykryto niepowodzenie. Brak efektu Sashimono, przeglądanie bazy danych...wykryto efekt Sashimono - nadpobudliwość i rządza krwi zanotowana u: Wielki, Narrisa, Tydeus, Psycho, Gerald. Szukanie następnych danych... -Dobra, nieważne. Nie zadziałało...właściwie, to czemu ty tak klniesz, Matfis? - spytał Wielki - A cię to obchodzi, człowieku? Rainbow już szykował się do strzelenia Matfisowi plaskacza, jednak wtedy przybiegł mechanik z warsztatu. -Właśnie! Przejrzałem twoje dane na dysku twardym i w procesorze, zapomniałbym ci coś zainstalować! Poczym porwał ze sobą Rainbowa spowrotem do zakładu. - Zanotowano problem: wykryto brak. Przeszukiwanie budowy...systemy sprawne. Brak informacji. - To coś z zewnątrz. Chodzi o twoje Sashimono. Nie daje na tobie efektu. - Brak uczuć. - Spokojnie, dowiesz się potem co ci zrobimy. W zakładzie wyłączono Rainbowa. Po zdjęciu hełmu do mózgu (jego procesor był podłączony do ludzkiego mózgu) i do procesora podpięto mu urządzenie stymulujące gniew. Następnie zlokalizowano dane o gniewie po czym napisano kilka ważnych skryptów uruchamianych tylko podczas otrzymania obrażeń. Potem podpięto kilka rur do mózgu, urządzenia gniewu i procesora. Co dziwne, do wnętrza głowy włożono mu również...kilka sakiew z krwią i filtr wykonany z ludzkich nerek. Do nowych rur wlano mu krew. Po uruchomieniu go (Rainbowa) spowrotem wyjaśniono mu zmiany jakie zaszły w jego głowie. A mianowicie mógł on teraz czuć gniew. Na szczęście zaprogramowano go tak, aby odczuwał go tylko po otrzymaniu jakiś obrażeń. Po co? Aby jego sztandar wywierał działanie również na nim. Cała operacja trwała kilkanaście minut. Potem odprowadzono go do reszty kompanów, którzy tymczasem próbowali poradzić sobie z rozruszonym Matfisem klącym "jak szewc". - O, wreszcie jesteś. Co oni tam z tobą zrobili? - spytał znudzony Wielki - Pomniejsze zmiany w danych, kilka nowych mechanizmów, dodano obieg krwi i system gniewu po otrzymaniu obrażeń, efekt Sashimono dotyczy również mnie. Tak mi wyjaśniono w skrócie. - Fajnie, a dali ci coś na uspokojenie tego awanturnika? - odpowiedział Crew mówiąc o Matfisie, który tymczasem krzyknął na niego: -Ta, awanturnika?! Żebyś wiedział, że teraz jestem bardzo spokojny. Więc zamknij się! Wtedy przechodzący obok policjant zauważył sytuację. Już podchodził by wypisać Matfisowi grzywnę(200 Ka-ching) za hałas, gdy ten uderzył go w twarz, zabrał jego broń i pobiegł w głąb miasta. Uciekając, zawołał "Wrócę!". Herosi ścigając Matfisa zgubili go. Więc postanowili, że najlepszym wyborem jest zawiadomienie władz o biegający po mieście psychopacie z pałką policyjną. Po złożeniu zeznań nasi bohaterowie(logiczne) wyszli z budynku. -Mam pewien pomysł. Udajmy się do miejscowego lombardu. -powiedział Crew -Po co? -spytał się Wielki -Zamierzam sprawdzić pewien przedmiot. Nasza drużyna udała się do lombardu. -Witam jestem Rick Harisson. Czym mogę służyć? -Chcielibyśmy sprawdzić ten przedmiot -powiedział Crew pokazując włócznię Tydeusa -Hm...Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Ciosanie rękojeści wskazuje na to, że pochodzi ona jeszcze ze starożytności. Albo i dawniej. Ostrze jest wykonane ze stopu stali i srebra. Interesuje mnie klejnot po środku. Rick spod lady wyjmuje tajemnicze narzędzie które przesuwa wzdłuż włóczni. Wyjmuje jubilerskie szkło powiększające przez które przygląda się włóczni. -Ma dosyć małą ilość magii, aczkolwiek jej zasoby były większe. Niestety nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć. Żegnam. -Dobra co się dowiedzieliśmy? -spytał Wielki -To, że moja włócznia jest magiczna, ale rozładowana. -rzekł Tydeus.- Ja sam mam takie wrażenie. -Możliwość udania się do Akademii Magicznej. -powiedział Rainbow Tak więc nasi Herosi udali się do takowego budynku. -Witam was. Nazywam się Zarkos. Czym mogę służyć? -zapytał napotkany wewnątrz czarodziej -Co pan może nam powiedzieć o tym. -powiedział Tydeus pokazując włócznię -Hm... Ciekawa broń. - powiedział Zarkos wyjmując z kieszeni jakąś kulę, poczym położył włócznię na pobliski stolik z dziwnymi inskrypcjami. -Pańska włócznia wygląda na jakąś magiczną. Magiczną, ale wyładowaną. -rzekł Zarkos przykładając kulę do włócznie która zaczęła się świecić na czerwono. Teraz magii w niej prawie nie ma. Ale mogła by pomieścić jej ogromne ilości. -Wygląda mi to na jedną z broni animacyjnych. Twórca korzysta z jakiegokolwiek kamienia dusz. Najczęściej wykorzystuje się do tego ludzkie dusze. Wkuwają oni w swoją broń takowy kamień i zaklinają ją, dzięki czemu ma siłę istoty, której duszę zaklęto. Właśnie to ten kamień. -powiedział mag wskazując na kamień na włóczni -Kamień tej włóczni jest pusty, czyli że dusza z niego uciekła. Prawdopodobnie była to dusza żywotna i awanturnicza. -Bardzo dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan czas. -powiedział Tydeus wspominając nowy charakter Matfisa -Ma pan może jakiś kamień w którym na nowo można zamknąć duszę? - sytał Wielki wychodząc -Tak, proszę - powiedział czarodziej, dając mu kamień. Herosi udali się do miejskiego więzienia. Spotkali tam Matfisa, zamkniętego w celi, dziewnie teraz cichego i spokojnego. Wielki powiedział do Matfisa, że wyciągną go dziś w nocy. Wieczorem Bohaterowie wybrali się na "tyły" więzienia, a dokładniej, celi Matfisa. Wielki zmienił się w drzewca i swoją mega silną łapą wybił ścianę w więzieniu. Złapał Matfisa i uciekł, Herosi za nim, prosto do lasu. Tam Wielki (nowo nabytą umiejętnością rozrostu) sprawił, że wyrosło wielkie drzewo, które w swoich liściach miało gotowe i bardzo wygodne mieszkanie. '''Tam Herosi będą mieszkać... do czasu aż przestaną ich oskarżać za przetrzymywanie przestępcy i napaść na funkcjonariusza.....' -No, dobra.- Powiedział Matfis.- Dzięki, żeście mnie uwolnili. Nie musiałem robić tego sam. -To co robimy?- Spytał Tydeus, gdy grupa zostawiła Matfisa samego i poszła na naradę.- Trzeba coś z nim zrobić. Wniosek jest jak na razie jeden: Moja broń miała siłę jakiejś istoty. A teraz Matfis ją ma. -Trzeba się dowiedzieć, co go opętało.- Uznał Wielki. -To trochę ryzykowne. Jak na razie najpierw był agresywny, teraz jest spokojny. Kto wie, co mu strzeli do głowy zaraz. -To może lepiej najpiew znaleźć jego duszę?- Zaproponował Temple. -Zgadzam się- Zgodził się Tydeus.- Ale czy bierzemy go ze sobą? Niedobrze zostawiać go samego, a jego towarzystwo też jest ryzykowne. -Ktoś może zostać i go przypilnować. -Ja to zrobię.- Westchnął Tydeus.- Od dawna nad nim władałem. Może teraz nie ośmieli się mnie napadać. -Albo zrobi to, korzystając z tego, że jesteś sam i może się zemścić. Bohaterowie odeszli, ale Wielki został, bo domek był niestebilny, więc Wielki musiał w nim zostać (bo jeżeli on go stworzył, domek nie zrobi mu krzywdy (np. zawalając się)). Postanowił przy okazji badać kryształ, który dostał od Zarkosa. -To zwykły rubin! - krzyknął Wielki po godzinie badań. -Może przestanie taki być, gdy w okolicy będzie dusza do zdobycia? - powiedział Tydeus. -Może. -Ja sprawdzę, czy z Matfisem- czy kim on teraz jest- wszystko w porządku. Tydeus wszedł do domku. "Matfis" (w nawiasie, bo nie jest do końca sobą) siedział i patrzył w okno. -Och, jesteś, Tydeusie.- Rzekł spokojnie.- Trzeba porozmawiać. -O czym? -O czymś ważnym. Powinieneś się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale najpierw pozbądź się tego gościa, który siedzi przed chatą. Tydeus uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Wyszedł do Wielkiego i powiedział: -On chce ze mną pogadać. Zaczekaj pod drzewem i nasłuchuj. Może się nie połapie. Jakby coś szło nie tak, pomóż mi. -Niezły pomysł. Możemy się czegoś dowiedzieć.- Uznał Wielki, odrywając się od kryształu. Tydeus wrócił do wnętrza. -No dobrze. Odprawiłem Wielkiego. Poszedł do reszty. -Poszli szukać duszy Matfisa?- Spytał "Matfis". -Zatem sam przyznajesz, że nie jesteś nim. -Przed tobą tak. Zanim ta chołota -(przez dobre "h"?)- wróci, sporo się dowiesz. Nie muszę już udawać waszego kolegi. -Czemu przed nimi coś ukrywasz? A przede mną nie? Mamy coś wspólnego? -Och, dużo. Hehehe.- Zaśmiał się Matfis.- W tym ciele nic wspólnego. Od dawna chciałem dostać jakieś ciało, żeby z tobą pogadać. -Coś ci nie wierzę. Ty coś knujesz. -Nie?! Wierzysz mi jak własnemu ojcu! Tyle razy pozwalałeś mi okazywać moc! To ode mnie ona pochodzi! Sam w sobie jesteś słaby! Przez cały ten czas udawałem ciebie! A ty mi wierzyłeś! A teraz zamknij się i słuchaj. Wtedy wróciła reszta. Nie mieli duszy Matfisa. Wielki chciał ich powstrzymać, ale Psycho dostał fisia i się uparł. Wszedł do chaty i zaczął rzucać w "Matfia" szyszkami. Ten wyciągnął broń i rzucił się na niego. Nagle przez chatę przefrunął cień i przez chwilę w powietrzu wisiał czarny dym. Matfis nie miał broni, Psycho powiedział: -Dziękuję... -A niby komu?!? - wrzasnął Matfis - I niby za co!? -JEJ za to, że nie masz broni. Matfis dopiero teraz to spostrzegł. Do mieszkania wbiegła reszta Herosów. Rainbow, nie umiejący myśleć logicznie, zagrał na muszli. Herosi prawie się nie pozabijali, a Matfis stanął jak wryty. Nawet gdy efekt zdenerwowania Bohaterów się skończył, Matfis i tak się nie ruszał. -Niech was...- Warknął, po czym opadł na ziemię. W powietrzu rozległ się jakby krzyk drapieżnego ptaka. -I znów czuję jej moc.- Zauważył Tydeus, patrząc na swą włócznię. - Trzeba by było znaleźć w końcu duszę Matfisa. Twoją włócznię zbadamy potem... - powiedział Wielki. - Dużo nie odkryłeś - mruknął Gresh. Wielki, ignorując tą uwagę, kontynuował: - Czy ktoś z was ma jakiś pomysł, może znacie kogoś, kto da radę nam pomóc? - Tak - powiedział Tydeus. - Podczas swoich podróży widziałem chatkę takiego... szalonego pustelnika. Najpierw ze mną walczył, ale kiedy zaczął przegrywać, powiedział, "że jestem godny rady Wszechmogącego" i zaprosił mnie do środka. Z tego co wiem, to on rzeczywiście skontaktował się z Wszechmogącym, więc czemu by nie zapytać jego? - O co zapytać? Gdzie rosną pomarańcze? Wyruszamy! - krzyknął Psycho. Wielki zapytał: - Gdzie on jest? - W Wielkich Piaskowych Górach, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. - No, to ruszajmy. To daleko? - Tak, około 27 tysięcy kilometrów... Ale to chyba jedyne wyjście... - odpowiedział Wielkiemu Tydeus. Herosi wyruszyli do Piaskowych Gór. Oczywiście musieli ominąć miasto, bo tam czyhała na nich "sprawiedliwość". Droga okazała się niezbyt łatwa. Najpierw zatrzymali ich bandyci, którzy jednak szybko dali sobie spokój. Dokładniej, zostali zmiażdżeni mocą Herosów. Później zaczęło być trudniej, bo Psycho znowu zaczął świrować. Kiedy już powstrzymali go od rzucania szyszkami w dziwnego kształtu kamień, doszli do granicy Zigotonów. Tam zostali zatrzymani przez straż. Na szczęście, żaden z Herosów nie był wrogiem Zigotonów, ale i tak stracili dwie godziny czasu. Wkroczyli na ziemię Zigotonów. Tam nie czekało ich nic złego. Kilka dni później Herosi dotarli do Wielkiej piaskowej pustyni. Tam właśnie znajdowały się Góry... Niestety, znajdował się tam również gigantyczny Dokaknel. Herosi nie mieli wyjścia, byli zmęczeni podróżą i nie w formie, musieli uciekać (brak ziemi i wody = brak Wielkiego w formie drzewca = ucieczka). Dokaknel gonił ich przez całą pustynię, aż do Gór (z wielkiej, bo skrót od nazwy własnej). Na czubku Góry znajdowała się mała jaskinia, której wnętrze było urządzone jak prawdziwy dom. No mad (mieszkaniec pustyni)o mało nie zemdlał, jak zobaczył Herosów. Wyjąkał: -Jeee-ego duu-uuszaa jest w Grzyb-b-bo Ja-aaskiniach. Nie pytajcie skąd wiem, że jej sz-u-uu-kacie. Herosi odeszli bez słowa. Dokaknel myśląc, że Herosi są wewnątrz jaskiniowej chatki, rozwalił ją. Bohaterowie szli w slow motion, a w tle wielka eksplozja (normalnie Power-rangers..... nienawidzę tego). - Naprawde mu wierzymy? - Spytał Tydeus - Jeśli jest szalonym starym pustelnikiem to chyba tak - Odpowiedział mu Wielki Potem szli bez słowa do Grzybojaskiń, gdy dotarli, zaczeły eksplodować masowo purchawki z których zarodników natychmiast wyrastały grzyby. - Uważać! - Upomniał Wielki - Uwaga! - Nawijał Rainbow - Wykryto duże wyładowania energii z dwóch źródeł. Szli coraz głębiej a za nimi ciągle rosły nowe grzyby aż w końcu usłyszeli jakąś walke i dwóch magów - Chcesz mnie pokonać? Chyba nie w tym wymiarze! - Krzyczał jakiś Heros - Czego się boisz? Mnie? - Pytał Heros całkiem podobny do pierwszego ale oczy miał czerwone a maskę czarną - Giń! - Wrzasnął ten pierwszy (chyba dobry) i otworzył portal do którego wtrącił tego drugiego - Ufff - Odetchnął ten dobry - Witaj kim jesteś? - Zapytał Wielki - Nie poznajecie mnie? - Spytał mag - Nie - Odpowiedzieli chórem - To ja! Metallicafun! - Odpowiedział - Ach to ty witaj - Nagle przypomniał sobie Wielki - Co tu robicie? - Spytał Metallicafun - Myślałem, że po przygodzie parę lat temu daliście se spokój. - Szukamy duszy Matfisa. A ty? - Odpowiedział Tydeus - A z otchłani pouciekało troche demonów i duchów. I dla zabawy je odsyłam. - Odpowiedział - Może na nowo połączymy siły? - Zapytał Wojnar - Z miłą chęcią - Odpowiedział Metallicafun i poszli dalej szukać duszy Matfisa. -No dobra.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Jesteśmy w Grzybojaskiniach. I co? Wokół pełno świecących grzybów. Przynajmniej jest jasno. Poza tym... -Zachować ciszę!- Ostrzegł Rainbow.- Wykryto szmery i odgłosy poruszania się po jaskini. Wszyscy zamarli. Nie było słychać nic, poza kapaniem wody. Po chwili... Szmery. -Ty chyba jeden z tych demonów.- Zauważył Metallicafun.- Niektóre były całkiem potężne... -Chodźmy dalej. Szli i szli... Aż jaskinia zaczęła prowadzić w górę. -Wyjście na powierzchnię. Nareszcie. Niedobrze mi się robiło od tego zaduchu. Ale na powierzchni panował nie mniejszy zaduch, a okolica nie wyglądała wesoło. To było bagno. Niskie, grube drzewa, zwisające porosty i liany, mgła, wysoka trawa, błotnista ziemia, a w niektórych miejscach woda... -Na niebiańskie pola mi to nie wygląda.- Ocenił Wielki.- Nawet drzewa wyglądają nieruchliwie. Co to za miejsce? -To chyba... Bagna Martwego Feniksa.- Odparł Tydeus. -Bagna Martwego Feniksa... Bagna Martwego Feniksa...- Kiedyś słyszałem tą nazwę.- Powiedział Metalliacafun. -Skanowanie wspomnień. Odnalezione wymienienie nazwy.- Zaczął Rainbow.- Podczas walki z ipkami Psycho wspominał tą nazwę jako miejsce pobytu jego kolegi Tydeusa. Poszliśmy tam, ale jego nie było. -O, znaliście się?- Spytał Wielki Tydeusa. -Może trochę.- Odparł Tydeus.- Duże lepiej znam to miejsce. Prawda, mieszkałem przez jakiś czas tutaj. Nazwa pochodzi od legendy, która mówi, że na miejscu tych bagien eony temu umarł feniks. Podobno tutejsze błędne ogniki to nie tylko dusze zmarłych i wytwory magicznych lisów, ale też pozostałości płomieni, w których ptak konał. Przybyłem wtedy tutaj, by odnaleźć jego duszę. Medytowałem pośrodku bagien, czując że znalazłem to, co szukałem. Potem nagle poczułem, że to... zniknęło. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło podczas mojej medytacji, wiem, że jego dusza była obok mnie, ale nie odzywała się do mnie. I wiem, że są tu inne grzybiaste jaskinie. -Bardzo ciekawe. Może wskażesz nam drogę do tych jaskiń? -Jasne. Mają na tych bagnach dwa wyloty. Jeden jest tutaj, a drugi... Ale nie dało się rozmawiać dalej. Psycho znów zasłużył na swoje imię. -CIASTKA!!!!- Wrzasnął, wpatrując się w mgłę. -Nie zwracaj uwagi. To robota błędnych ogni. Chcą cię wciągnąć w bagno, oraz utopić i jeśli się nie zatrzymasz, utoniesz, WRACAJ, ŚWIRZE! Psycho poleciał pędem w bagno, a koledzy usiłowali go zatrzymać... Rozdzial jakiś tam pozniej dodam Nagle wszyscy znaleźli się w niebiosach. -Prosiłem was tylko o trening, a teraz ziemia jest zarażona...nie moge..- Powiedział Wojnar. -Jak mogliście nas tak zawieść.- Powiedział TDT. Wszyscy milczeli. Tydeus nie wiedząc co zrobić odparł "Ups?". Nagle ziemia została pochłonięta przez czarny dym. Bohaterowie ponwnie znaleźli się na ziemi na tym samym bagnie. -Ej, ty jesteś bogiem i mozesz go zniszczyć!- Krzyknął Wielki. Nagle trafił w niego piorun, a Wielki zemdlał. -To nie jest przyjęcie z herbatką, to jest Wojnar. - powiedział Rainbow do nie przytomnego Wielkiego. Zapadła noc, pierwsza warta w obozie zrobionym "na szybko" przypadla na Tydeusa. Wtedy TDT pojawił się na ziemi, z Łzą Shinobi. -Tydeus, obudź resztę! -Ale po co? -Zobaczysz Tydeus obódził zatem pozostałych Herosów , a TDT opowiedział im jego plan. -Mowię wam, mogę pomóc, ale nie możecie się do mnie zwracać po imieniu. W Zaświatach zostawiłem swojego klona, który będzie ukrywał całą sprawę przed Wojnarem. -Ale jak mamy do Ciebie mówić? - spytał Wielki -Larwa. - zasugerował Rainbow TDT błyskawicznym ruchem przystawił mu Łzę Shinobi do stalowej szyi. -Lepiej nie zadzieraj, bo wiem, gdzie masz procesor! -Larwa! TDT nie wytrzymał, użył Czerwonej Łzy i przystawił płonące ostrze do Hełmu Rainbowa, powoli przepalając mu blachy. -Ok, uspokójcie się! - krzyknął Wielki TDT niechętnie "zgasił" ostrze -Mówcie do mnie.... Płaczący Shinobi. Rainbow jednak ostro wkurzył się na Thorina. Wkurzył, bo przecież nie dawno temu zainstalowano mu uczucie gniewu, uruchamiające się po otrzymaniu choćby nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. To było nieco więcej niż "tylko zadrapanie", więc Rainbow momentalnie odsunął się do tyłu, wyciągnął Czarną Skrzynię, załadował magazynek, rzucił butlą Wściekłego Mleka w TDT i...zatrąbił w muszlę. Dzięki takiej kombinacji (Sashimono + Czarna Skrzynia + Wściekłe Mleko) po jednym trafieniu leczył się w ponad połowie. -Larwo! - krzyknął, zaciskając łapsko na spuście. TDT ledwo ominął jedną rakietę, a już pędziły za nim dwie następne. Wtedy Rainbow musiał przeładować magazynek, co wykorzystał jego oponent. -Więc to tak? Najpierw kradniesz, potem zadzierasz nosa? Lepiej uważaj, będąc bogiem jestem milardy razy silniejszy niż nawet armia robotów. - powiedział, po chwili dodając - Jednak zostało z ciebie coś z Arcybie- Kiedy TDT gadał robot w pełni przeładował magazynek swojej rakietnicy, po czym strzelił mu prosto w twarz. Thorin jednak nie był już istotą ziemską, więc niezawiele mu to robiło różnicy, czy trafi się w niego mieczem, czy dynamitem. Skoczył do Rainbowa i zaczął palić go Czerwoną Łzą. Rainbow strzelił w oponenta. TDT wybiło na całkiem niezłą odległość, jednak zanim się obrócił znów dostał kolejną rakietą. Zauważył, że nie ma to za wiele sensu, bo Rainbow i tak będzie się leczył co uderzenie. Wiedział jednak, że wystarczy zmienić swój wygląd, a on już uzna go za kogoś innego. Dokształcił sobie "fałszywe" oko i podszedł do Rainbowa. -Dobra, dajmy już sobie z tym spokój. Jak by co to ja, Thorin. -Wykryto sprzeczność. W zapisie jest już pozycja "Thorin", możliwe wystąpienie problemów. Thorin szybko zauważył, że nawet tak drobna zmiana całkowicie ogłupia robota, więc wyrzucił nowe oko. Rainbow momentalnie się do niego obrócił i wycelował Czarną Skrzynią. -Nie, czekaj! - krzyknął TDT, obrywając Ułomny Larwotron nie reagował, dalej strzelając. TDT omijał rakiety, a kiedy robot znów musiał przeładować magazynek, zbliżył się do niego. -Przepraszam cię, rozumiesz? Przepraszam? PRZE-PRA-SZAM! -Larwo... - odparł Rainbow. Wielki w tym czasie znalazł kija i kamień. Wpadł na pewien pomysł, jak zakończyć walkę. Podrzucił kamień i wybił go kijem jak piłke baseballową. Rainbow przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. -No, najwyraźniej to się przyda. Choć trochę nie praktyczne...i słabe... Robot otrząsnął się, po czym spojrzał na Wielkiego. Po chwili wyciągnął...robotyczy kapelutek. Dość ładny. -To, za to. - zaproponował -Spokojnie, nie potrzebuje tego kapelusza, jak chcesz to masz...chociaż w sumie...ładny jest. No dobra, umowa stoi. Rainbow po chwili wyciął z kijaszka kij baseballowy i zaczął zbierać kamienie. -Co ty robisz? - spytał Tydeus To co zobaczyli wywarło na nich niezłe wrażenie. Rainbow zaczął wybijać kamienie jeden za drugim z ekstremalną szybkością, tworząc szarą falę. Przy okazji łupnął jednym w Thorina tak, że upadł i nie wstawał przez najbliższe kilkanaście sekund. -Wow...fajne...ehe...he..hehe..hehehehe!...he...!...he...he...yyy..no..to ja co do tego...yyyy..."Żygającego Kisioli"...to...yyyy.... - powiedział skołowany TDT. Po chwili jedna się otrząsnął, dodając: - To znaczy...co do Płaczącego Shinobi..., to znacie mnie lepiej jako Strzelca Shinobi. -Strzelca? Z czego strzelasz?! - spytał podekscytowany Wielki -A tak, racja, jeszcze nie widzieliście - powiedział TDT, chowając Łzę Shinobi i wyciągając karabinek jednostrzałowy "Dwudziestkę Jedynkę" i oddając strzał próbny w stojącą dziesięć metrów od nich szyszkę, na co Psycho dość wściekle zareagował - Łza Shinobi to moja broń, tak samo jak Dwudziestka Jedynka. Obie są praktycznie ze mną połączone. W tym momencie coś się stało. Ich obóz zapłonął żywym ogniem, choć wiedzieli, że to ani Tydeus, ani TDT. Staneli w formacji bojowej, TDT pierwszy wypatrzył przeciwnika. -Znowu on. -Kto taki? -Umbra... Tydeus, znając całą legendę Herosów wiedział, o kogo chodzi. Reszta "nowych" mogła się tylko domyślać, że to ktoś zły. Sługi Umbry zaatakowały bohaterów. Ogień, drzewo, szyszki, blacha i co tam jeszcze były wszędzie. Gdy złe moce zyskały przewagę, Herosi wycofali się w kierunku jednej z mniejszych wwysepek na bagnach. Odpierali atak jak tylko mogli. TDT, strzelając do przeciwników, zaczął się nudzić, więc, ładując, ostatni w swoim zapasie nabój, wystrzelił go w najdalszego stwora, dobył katany i skoczył w sam środek hordy wroga. Tydeus skoczył za nim, po czym użył swojego ulti Trybu Herosa (zapomniałem, że to nie LoL XD). (Jego koledzy jako sojusznicy byli odporni na płomienie.) Wszyscy po kolei używali Trybów Herosa. Wokół było takie piekło, że nikt nie widział dokładnie, gdzie uderza. Wreszcie bitwa ustała... Bagna wokół nich przestały być bagnem. -Więc to była siła tego legendarnego Umbry.- Powiedział Tydeus. -I tak i nie.- Odpowiedział Wielki.- To było tylko jego przedstawienie. -Zatem co wy na to, żeby pójść do tych GrzyboJaskiń, oraz poszukać duszy Matfisa?- Spytał Temple, wskazując na leżącego na ziemi kolegę, którego nieść musieli od wyruszenia z chatki drzewnej.- Nasza ekipa powinna być pełna. -Popieram- Powiedział Psycho. Grupa ruszyła. Prowadzeni przez Tydeusa który znał bagna i Crew'a który znał przyrodę doszli do szeczeliny w ziemi. Weszli do jaskini. W środku początkowo było ciemno, ale szybko doszli głębiej, gdzie rosły świecące grzyby. Dzięki nim panował lekki półmrok. Na ścianach rosły podziemne huby. Na ziemi rosły grzyby, które niestety po lekkim dotknięciu eksplodowały niczym grzyby Teemo, rozsiewając cuchnące zarodniki. W jaskini było duszno, ciepło i wszędzie była para wodna. - Jak ja nie lubię sauny.- Mruknął Metallicafun. -No to lepiej tu nie wracaj.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Te jaskinie są pod bagnami. A bagna są w kraterze wygaslego wulkanu. Woda ścieka i styka się z magmą, paruje i w jaskiniach jest mgła, wilgotno i ciepło. -Idealne warunki dla grzybów.- Zauważył Crew, oglądając ściany.- Zauważyliście że idziemy po czymś w rodzaju chodnika? Wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć pod nogi. Jaskinia miała wiele odłamów, ale korytarz którym szli miał wydeptane dno. -Rzeczywiście. W końcu doszli do wielkiej komory skalnej, w której rosły grzyby wielkości drzew. Jeden z nich miał dziurę w stopce, podobną do drzwi. Herosi uznali, że trzeba to zwiedzić. W środku grzyb miał wydrążony prawdziwy domek. -Niezłe.- Uznał Gresh. Zwiedzając domek, znaleźli mały stolik, który stał w pustym pokoju. Na nim leżał mały kamień, który wyglądał na kryształ. -Podobny do tego kamienia od czarodzieja.- Zauważył Wielki.- Może... Wielki wziął go do ręki i rzucił do Matfisa. Zaledwie kamyk musnął ciało, ten od razu się zerwał. -A! Co do...- Powiedział Matfis. -Raz już to widzieliśmy...- Powiedział Tydeus. -Może za tym razem...- Powiedział Metallicafun.- Stary, poznajesz nas? -Jasne, że poznaję. No, może poza tym w żółtej masce, czarnym Charibassą, gościem z dwoma mieczami i zielonym Yaridą. Po małym poznaniu zaczęli pytać Matfisa, co stało się przed zniknięciem jego duszy. -No, nie jestem pewien. Coś pamiętam, a co nieco nie. -To co pamiętasz, a czego nie. -Hmm. Pamiętam, że przyszedłem na te bagna i do tych jaskiń, ale nie pamiętam po co. Pamiętam, że ktoś mnie prowadził, ale nie pamiętam kto to był. Pamiętam, że przybyłem tu z Malassy. I że byłem w mieście u jakichś trójkątnych rycerzy. Zaczęła się narada. Uznano, że w celu badań nad wspomnieniami Matfisa trzeba się rozdzielić. Po małym losowaniu zapadła decyzja. Tydeus (bo zna bagna), Crew (bo chce je obejrzeć), Metallicafun (bo chce odpędzić demony) i Wielki Patapon zostali by badać bagna. Narissa, Matfis, Temple, PsychoAlosson i Master of Patapon mieli wrócić do Melassy i sprawdzić po co Matfis wyruszył stamtąd do Bagien. Gresh, TDT/Shinobi, Rainbow, oraz Geralt mieli wrócić do miasta i szukać tam śladów obecności Matfisa. -Świetnie. Za miesiąc spotkamy się w naszej nowej chatce. Ten kto nie wróci, zostanie oficjalnie uznany za martwego.- Ogłosił TDT. -Zgoda!- Odparli wszyscy, dobrze wiedząc, że wrócą. -Larwo.-Dodał w myślach Rainbow. Minał miesiąc. Wszyscy razem spełniali swój cel. W końcu nadszedł czas spotkania. Gresh siedział na zewnątrz chaty. TDT siedział w środku i powtarzał co odkryli. Geralt ostrzył miecz. Rainbow z wbudowanego głośnika nadawał motywy z "Pataponów". -Idą.- Usłyszeli głos Gresha. Do chaty za Gresehm weszli Tydeus, Crew, Metallicafun i Wielki. -Cześć, chłopaki!- Powiedział Metallicafun. -Cześć. Jak było u was? -Nieźle. Wszyscy mają co chcieli. Crew zbadał Bagna, ja powypędzałem demony, oraz odkryliśmy kilka ciekawostek. Mamy czekać z przedstawieniem na resztę? -Po co czekać?- Poznajmy co odkryliście. My też mamy co nieco do powiedzenia. Cała grupa usiadła w kółku. Wielki rozłożył pośrodku notatki o odkryciach. -Patrzcie. Najpierw zbadaliśmy domek. Odkryliśmy w nim ślady Trybu Herosa Matfisa. Czyli wyraźnie on w nim walczył z kmiś... Lub czymś. Domek był zamieszkany niedawno. Przestał yż mniej więcej w czasie, gdy stoczona została ta walka. A ten stolik, na którym była jego dusza, to chyba służył jako ołtarz. Stał w pustym pokoju, imitującym świątynię. A on sam był pokryty znakami. Przerysowaliśmy je do notatnika. Macie. Zobaczcie je. Poza tym Metallicafun odkrył, że te demony, które wypędzał zostały przyciągnięte do tego świata przez ten stolik. Pewnie ktoś na nim odprawiał rytuały. Po zbadaniu rozwaliliśmy go. Już nikt nie będzie z niego czarował. Poza tym Tydeus odkrył, że jego włócznia jest przyciągana przez jakieś magiczne siły z tego bagna. I że dusza w niej ukryta była bardzo spokojna na nich. -Hmm.-Rainbow był bardziej skupiony na symbolach w notatniku niż na słowach Wielkiego.- Skanowanie. Szukanie danych... Znalezione. To symbole Umbry. Pozostałe nieznane. -Tak, Metallicafun też je poznał. Ale tych pozostałych nie. Tylko odkrył, że pozostałe też tyczą się jednej istoty. -Czy to możliwe, że Umbra ma jakąś pomoc lub przymierze? Jakiejś innej istoty zła?- Spytał Gresh. -Chyba tak. Na to wygląda. Zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją Tydeus, mówiąc: -Zauważyliście, że Słońce zachodzi? A Psycho, Narissa, Master, Temple i Matfis nie wrócili. -Zaczekajmy do zmierzchu. Pewnie wrócą lekko spóźnieni. Wiesz, Psycho mógł sprawić im kłopoty. Zaczekali. Noc zapadła. Nie wrócili... -Biedny Matfis.- Powiedział Metallicafun. -Czyli... Już po nich? -Nie jestem pewien.- Powiedział jak dotąt milczący TDT.- Nie wyczuwam ich życia. Może zginęli, a może nie. -Obyśmy jeszcze ich spotkali... A co wy odkryliście? -O tym lepiej nie gadać w nocy. Porozmawiamy rano. Wszyscy zasnęli, oczywiście poza wartą. 'Ze względu na to, że nikt nie "opiekuje się" postaciami Psycho, Temple'a, Mastera, Narissy i Matfisa, chciałem je usunąć... Jeśli ich "opiekunowie" wrócą, albo będziecie za nimi tęsknić, postacie jeszcze się znajdą. ' Kolejny rozdział Rano TDT obódził wszystkich i opowiedział im, co odkryli. -W mieście widzieliśmy wiele śladów Uberhero Mode Matfisa. Gdy zardzewia.... znaczy się Rainbow je przeskanował, okazało się, że nie walczył z żyjącą istotą. Popytaliśmy trochę, ludzie mówili o potworze, lecz jego opis nie pasował do stworzeń, jakie znał Geralt (w końcu Wiedźmin). Łza Shinobi prosiła mnie, bym sprawdził ratusz. Gdy tam weszliśmy, nie wiedzieć czemu, od razu zaprowadzono nas do piwnic. Wiele strażników patrzyło na mnie z przerażeniem, niektórzy mi grozili, że "jeżeli nie potrafię wykorzystać ulgi, jaką jest śmierć, to pomogą mi jeszcze raz ją zyskać". W piwnicy znalazłem coś, co mnie przeraziło. W jednej z cel siedziała wysoka, szczupła kreatura z długimi rękoma. Jej wielkie, czarne oczy wpatrywały się wprost we mnie. Geralt oszczędził nam opisu tego czegoś, i przeszedł do konkretów, informując, jak się tego nie bać. Nie patrzeć na to! Wiemy jeszcze, że kilka miesięcy temu do miasta przybył ktoś, kto nazywał się U. Po prostu U! Kilka dni później, ktoś o imieniu Kor. Cały czas usługiwało im jedno stowarzyszenie. Miesiąc później zarówno U, jak i Kors i Matfis zniknęli. -To dziwne - przyznał Crew -No nic, musimy coś zrobić - rzucił Geralt -Gdyby był z nami Wojnar.... - powiedział TDT Nagle drzewo, w wraz z nią chatka zaczęło się zapadać, Herosi szybko z niej wybiegli, a TDT dostrzegł znikającą w głębi lasu sylwetkę. Pobiegł za nią, wycelował z Dwudziestki Jedynki i unieruchomił strzałem w nogę. -Kim jesteś?! - zapytał Shinobi, przykładając postaci katanę do gardła -G... G... Głupcy! - wykrztusił nieznajomy i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. -Świetnie, co teraz?! - wrzasnął Wielki -Spokojnie, wymyślimy coś - Odparł Metallicafun -Tak szczerze, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co teraz - przyznał TDT. Wszyscy spuścili głowy... Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja